


Louis' Favorite Color

by fireproofrainbows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also this is an AU, but i won't tag it bc there is really no background on the boy's lives, color!fic, i was hoping there are checkboxes for tags, i'm new here sorry, idk how to tag omg, is that even a thing, just that they are not famous and in a band, now what, oh this may also be considered as a proposal and wedding fic i guess, okay good, there is none what do i do, this is just a ball of fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireproofrainbows/pseuds/fireproofrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks Louis what his favorite color is, and Louis is kind of undecided.</p><p>Or, the one where Louis thinks about his favorite colors, and what he loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my first fic in this fandom. And the first one I wrote since 2008 (it was about an anime series and I was only 15 at that time omg it was so crappy when I look back at it now i hope no one ever finds that) so I hope this turned out okay. Basically this is a Harry appreciation fic with nothing but fluff. Tbh this is not supposed to be my first fic but I wanted a oneshot for my first and I suddenly had this idea so I went with it. Also, I am embarrassed with how long it took me to finish this. Okay I should have probably stopped sentences ago. *zips mouth* Anyway I hope you enjoy reading! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. This is a work of fiction.

 

**Louis' Favorite Color**

 

"What is your favorite color?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at Harry's unexpected question. They were eating dinner together in their flat, talking about the news and what food they should prepare for their picnic tomorrow when Harry suddenly asked. Louis' mind went blank.

"Um. Well, I'm not sure. I guess I really don't have a particular favorite," Louis shrugs. "Why do you ask?"

Harry nods to himself. "Oh. Nothing, I just thought that I don't know what your favorite color is even though we've been together for a few years now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Louis responds thoughtfully. "Sorry love, I really can't think of one right now. Probably depends on my mood. What about you, though? What's your favorite color?"

"Hmm. I would say yellow. Like, it's a bright and happy color," Harry smiled.

"Just like you," Louis says fondly. Harry slightly blushed at that.

"Um. And this might sound weird, but the color yellow energizes me in a way, I think."

Louis nods.

"Also," Harry starts. And then he paused, seemingly arguing with himself whether to continue or not as he looked down.

Louis smiled kindly at him. "Also? What else, Haz?" he says encouragingly.

Harry decides to spill it. "Also, I think yellow nail polish looks really good on me," he says sheepishly while looking at his boyfriend from under his lashes.

And how can Louis forget that time Harry painted his nails yellow? It was so pretty on his baby he honestly forgot how to breathe for a few seconds when he first saw it.

"Yes it does, baby. Couldn't argue with that. Though I may have forgotten a little bit, mind refreshing my memory?" Now it's time for Louis to tease Harry.

With that, Harry blushed again and bit his lip. "Okay, as long as you're willing to do the dishes tonight while I paint my nails," he teased back.

"Whatever you want, babe." And then Louis proceeds to sing the line  _"_ _I'm a slaaaaave for you_ , _"_   which resulted in Harry laughing so hard his jaw hurt.

After they finish eating, Harry spoke again while both of them are clearing up the table. "Lou?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, since you already know my favorite color, you should tell me yours too. Whatever comes to your mind, tell me. Okay?"

Louis is not sure why Harry wants to know badly, but he decides that maybe it's just because his boy likes to know all sort of things about him, no matter how big or small. And honestly, he finds that really sweet of him.

"Sure, darling," he says as he passed by Harry, giving the younger boy a peck on the lips while carrying their dirty plates to the sink.

 

* * *

 

Louis loves the color green.

He loves the shade of green in the leaves of the trees above him. He loves the way the sunlight is slipping through the gaps between them, escaping into the meadow and pouring light on his face.

He loves the shade of green in the grass underneath him. He loves the way the dewdrops are glittering down each blade of grass, feeling the dampness on his skin.

Harry and Louis are in the park, spending their Saturday morning on their picnic. Louis can hear some children running around and playing a few feet from them. He also noticed a man selling colorful balloons with a funny hat and an ice cream truck that passed by. Harry is pointing to the cloud formations in the sky, seeing different shapes, from a rabbit to an angel playing the flute.

"Lou?"

Louis was pulled away by his thoughts at the sound of that voice. He turns his head slowly to the boy beside him, looking at his favorite green.

He loves the shade of green in Harry's eyes. He loves the way his eyes are so expressive, you can see his thoughts and feelings without him saying a single word. It was honestly what he noticed when he first met Harry, his twinkling green eyes. It is like getting lost into his soul, where you can discover his deepest secrets and darkest fears if you gaze at them for too long. Looking at those eyes is like looking through a kaleidoscope, a whole galaxy with different colors and patterns swirling around. Harry's eyes are so beautiful Louis wouldn't mind drowning in them. And maybe he already did, he thinks. Yep, he definitely did.

He knows he's staring for too long, but he doesn't care a bit.

"Green," he says breathlessly.

Harry is obviously confused. "What? Green what?"

"Green," Louis repeats. "I love the color green."

Then it slowly dawned on Harry. "Oh. Green."

"Yeah," Louis said. "You asked me yesterday what my favorite color was, remember?"

The younger boy nods. "Right. Yes. Okay. You like green. Okay, well that's cool."

"Yeah, I think so too," the older boy smiled.

Harry smiled back as he sat up from where they were lying down on the grass. He opened their picnic basket and brought out some plates. "C'mon then, let's eat. Do you like the egg sandwich or the chicken one?" he asked as he looked back down on Louis who is still on his back against the grass. Their eyes meet.

Louis really loves the color green.

 

* * *

 

Louis loves the color brown.

He loves the shade of brown in his tea, the caramel-colored liquid swirling in his cup. He loves the way it is hot on his tongue and soothing on his throat.

He loves the shade of brown in his chocolate chip cookies, warm and chewy. He loves the way it melts in his mouth, leaving a tinge of sweetness behind his tastebuds.

Louis and Harry are both sitting on their couch one lazy afternoon, the older lad watching footy on the telly, and beside him is his boyfriend reading a book he doesn't bother knowing the title of. He is about to take another sip in his tea when the younger boy gently rested his head on Louis' shoulder, catching the smell of his favorite brown.

Louis loves the shade of brown in Harry's curls. He loves the way it smells of green apples and Harry and _home_. His hair is almost reaching his shoulders now, having no haircut for months, and Louis loves it. He thinks Harry looks so beautiful with his long curls freely bouncing around everytime he moves, and he will have a long argument with anyone who thinks otherwise. He absolutely adores his boy's soft locks, from the way it seems so light when a bunch of curls fall over his eyes while he is cooking, to the way he looks like a wet poodle everytime Louis shampoos him.

With the football game completely forgotten, he put his right arm around Harry's shoulder and reached for his mop of curls. The green-eyed lad immediately relaxed, leaning into Louis' touch and sighing in delight. He can't see Harry's face, but he's sure the boy closed his eyes as his hands fall on his lap, closing the book he was reading.

"Babe," Louis whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Have I told you how much I love the color brown?" Louis asked.

Harry hummed. "I remember two weeks ago, you said you love green." He can feel his boyfriend's smile on his shoulder.

"Well, yeah. I told you it depends on my mood, though. Brown looks really good to me right now." he said as he smiled too, hands still on Harry's hair .

"Okay, babe," the curly boy replied softly.

Louis noticed Harry was slowly drifting off. "Sleepy?"

"I am now," he chuckled. "You know what it does to me when you do that to my hair."

"I sure do, love. You can nap for a bit, it's alright."

Harry yawned. "Thanks, Lou."

Louis continued petting Harry's hair as he felt his boyfriend getting heavier on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed him at the top of his head, burying his face in Harry's curls.

Louis really loves the color brown.

 

* * *

 

Louis loves the color white.

He loves the shade of white in their bed sheets, clean and crisp on a December morning. He loves the way it is soft and cool on his bare skin.

He loves the shade of white in the snow falling outside the window. He loves the way it slowly descends from the sky to the ground, making him calm.

It is very early in the morning, the digital clock reading 7:23. Louis surprised himself by waking up before their alarm goes off at 9:00. He sat up on the bed with the blankets covering him from the waist down, feeling a bit cold. Louis decided to just continue looking outside at the seemingly endless scenery of white. He was honestly thankful for little things like this, realizing you have more than an hour before you actually need to get up. With everything seemingly fast paced nowadays, he was glad he could just sit back and enjoy the view for a while.

A few minutes passed when he felt the bed shift. He simultaneously heard a soft grunt and saw a long arm reaching out to his body, clutching at his waist. Louis moved his hand towards the sleeping boy beside him, touching his favorite white.

Louis loves the shade of white in Harry's skin. He loves the way his skin feels so comfortingly warm and familiar. His milky, white skin contrasts to the darkness of his tattoos, smooth and delicate to his hands. He enjoys decorating Harry's skin with purple lovebites and pink scratches, scattered all around the younger boy's body. The way Harry responds to even his slightest touch continues to amaze Louis. He spent years memorizing every inch of his skin, yet it blows him away that he still finds places unexplored everytime. He loves touching Harry in every way he can, in all the curves and corners of his body.

Finally, the sleeping boy opened his eyes. "Good morning, babe," he smiled. "Why are you up early?"

Louis continued running his fingers over Harry's arm. "I don't know. Just got up before the alarm. Guess I've had enough sleep already. And good morning to you too, my love," he smiled back. His boyfriend looks so young like this, curls all over his face with sleep still in his eyes.

Harry blinked slowly a few times. "Are you cold? You're fingers are cold," he stated.

"Just a bit. It's okay, you're warm though. My personal furnace," Louis replied sweetly.

Harry giggled at that. "Lie down again, will you? So I can embrace you with my warmth," he said smiling, dimples on full display.

"How can I say no to that? Really Haz, I swear you will be the death of me," Louis jokingly said as he scoot down on the bed to lay his head on the pillows.

"Better me than anybody else," the curly boy answered, still smiling like an idiot. They are now facing each other, lying down on their side.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Louis responds. Harry rubbed his eyes as he tries to be more awake. Louis noticed and asked, "Do you still want to sleep, baby? We still have about an hour before we need to be up, anyway."

"Nah, I'm good. Though I can use a little help with waking up," Harry said mischievously.

Louis likes it when Harry teases him like that. He finds it so adorable, to be honest. And a bit sexy. "Hmm. That sounds like a great idea, darling. I guess we better start now, then? To maximize our time left," he winked at his boyfriend.

Harry moaned at that, which turned Louis on more. Remembering something, he suddenly said, "By the way, I think white is a really nice color," while pushing Harry gently on his back and straddling his waist. The boy beneath him raised his eyebrows for a second, but completely forgot what he wants to say when Louis started moving.

He slowly goes down on Harry, feeling his chest and abs and those love handles he is so crazy about. Louis thinks there is no better way to start his morning than this. He's seen this body naked plenty of times, yet it still takes his breath away each time. He wants to caress Harry's whole body, worship every fragment of his skin.

Louis really loves the color white.

 

* * *

 

Louis loves the color red.

He loves the shade of red on rose petals, thousands of them scattered all around their kitchen. He loves the way it makes the ambiance romantic, along with the vanilla-scented candles lighting up the room.

He loves the shade of red in their wine, a 2007 Cabernet Sauvignon. He loves the way it has a fresh, spicy taste of blackberries and cherries, with a hint of oak clinging to his mouth.

It is the 14th of February, and him and Harry are having a quiet night in to celebrate Valentine's Day. They just had their candlelit steak dinner with chocolate souffle as dessert and Louis couldn't be more satisfied. After resting for a few moments while playing footsie under the table, the two of them decided to dance in the middle of their kitchen to the soft music playing in the background. Since both got a little tipsy with all the wine they drank, their dance gradually turned into just swaying side to side. Harry's arms are resting on Louis' shoulder, clasping his hands on the back of the smaller boy's neck while Louis' hands are attached to Harry's hips. Their foreheads are touching, looking into each other's eyes fondly while whispering sweet nothings between the two of them like a secret.

"You're just too good to be true," Louis started as the next song played.

"Can't take my eyes off of you," Harry sang back.

"You'd be like heaven to touch."

"I wanna hold you so much."

They sang the lyrics to each other, alternating line by line. Louis looks at Harry with so much love in his eyes. He really, really wants to kiss his boy right now. So before Harry can belt out the first line on the chorus of the song, Louis suddenly placed both of his hands on each side of the taller boy's face and kissed him, tasting his favorite red.

Louis loves the shade of red in Harry's lips. He loves the way it is so naturally red and plump he can't help himself from sucking and biting it everytime he can. Louis is crazy with how his lips can feel so fragile one second, and then sinful in the next. He likes Harry's lips in more ways than one, and his mouth absolutely drives him out of his mind. Harry likes to kiss him a lot, his soft lips waking up Louis in the morning to kissing him goodnight, and he is definitely not complaining. Louis honestly couldn't get enough of Harry's lips, and he wants to spend everyday of his life kissing this boy.

Harry and Louis are both smiling and a bit out of breath after their heated kiss. "I really love the color red," is the first thing that gets out of Louis' mouth.

Harry laughs. "You are so weird," he giggled.

Louis smiled at the sound of Harry's laugh. "Happy Valentine's Day, love," he said. They are now just standing, facing each other with the light of the candles illuminating their faces.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe," the curly boy answered.

"My great love, Hazza, will you take the honor of being my valentine every year?" Louis dramatically asked.

"Hmm. Let me think about it for a minute," Harry said cheekily. The smaller boy pouted at him and then he grinned. "Of course, babe. It would be my pleasure to spend not only all my valentines with you, but all my days as well," he replied in the same dramatic way. Harry was smiling so wide his dimples were popping out of his face.

"Really? Marry me, then," Louis challenged.

Harry raised one of his eyebrows, still grinning. He snorted. "Shut up, Lou. You're kidding me," he says fondly. "I think you've had too much wine, babe."

The thing is, Harry and Louis both know they will marry and raise a family someday, but they never really talked about it yet. They both know they want that in the future, but they're still young so there's no rush. Louis is done with waiting, though. He held both of Harry's hands, his expression soft as he looked straight in his eyes.

"No, I'm not. I love you, Harry. And I want to have my forever with you. Please do the honor of spending all your days with me," he said as he reached out for the small, velvet box in his pocket. Harry gasped in surprise, staring at him wide-eyed.

And then Louis gets down on one knee, asking the four-word question Harry wouldn't mind answering for the rest of his life. The shocked curly boy abruptly kneeled in front of him with happy tears in his eyes and kissed him so hard on his lips before he even said _yes_. And when a breathless Harry repeats his answer over and over again, a stream of _yesyesyesyes_ leaving his lips, Louis can't think of a better way to shut him up than to kiss his _fiancé_  again, harder this time.

Louis really loves the color red.

 

* * *

 

Louis loves the color gold.

He loves the shade of gold in the fairy lights lighting up the place. He loves the way it feels so tranquil and elegant, the lights sparkling like stars.

He loves the shade of gold in the full moon above, brightening up the night sky. He loves the way it seems to silently watch over them while giving out it's faint light.

It is a beautiful June night, and it is Harry and Louis' wedding. The night is still young, and their families and close friends are all smiles as the ceremony starts. Louis never felt more loved, especially with his soon-to-be husband right beside him. Everything is perfect.

They are saying their vows to each other, with the minister in front of them. Harry goes first and then he puts the ring on Louis' finger. After he finished, Louis said his own vows as he took Harry's left hand, doing the same. Both of them already have tears in their eyes and he heard their moms and a few of their friends also sniffing as he speak. When Louis was done, he held Harry's hand to his lips, kissing his favorite gold.

Louis loves the shade of gold in Harry's wedding band. He loves the way it seems to be a part of Harry, like it was always meant to be there. And maybe it does, Louis thinks. It belongs in Harry's finger, just like Louis has always belonged to Harry. Louis is so proud to have the privilege to put his golden promise in Harry's finger, a sign of their love for each other. They have a wonderful future that Louis is very much looking forward to. But now, here in the company of people who loves them the most, Louis couldn't contain his happiness, because yes, finally he is getting married to this beautiful and lovely and amazing boy that he is so pleased to call his husband.

The minister continued with the ceremony, Louis and Harry now facing him again as they held hands and close to each other as possible. The older boy tilted his head a little to Harry's side and whispered, "Gold is such a lovely color, innit?"

Harry smiled as he also tilted his head toward the other boy and kissed his temples. "Uh-huh. Yes it is," he whispered back. The minister just smiled softly at them, seemingly unaware of their little conversation.

After the minister is done and all that is left to say is, "You may now kiss the groom," the two boys kissed lovingly while holding each other's hands. Cheers and claps erupted from their guests. Everyone is so happy for them, but no one could be happier than Harry and Louis, and it is pretty obvious to everyone in the room.

They had the reception at the hall of a nearby hotel, the place looking simple but classic, just like the husbands wanted. White and gold can be seen throughout the venue, from the table napkins to their wedding cake. The tables are adorned with a lovely flower arrangement that consists of tulips, peonies and hydrangeas, adding a dash of color to the setting. The food is also wonderful, from the appetizer to the dessert that everyone loved.

Harry and Louis are sitting in their own table in front, encased in their own bubble of bliss. They couldn't do much other than smile the whole time while feeding each other. Their love radiated to the whole place as they stare at each other with heart eyes, their friends and family fonding over them.

After they finish eating, Harry and Louis thanked all their guests for coming to their special day. They took turns with their speech, thanking their families that have always been there for them and their friends for their love and support. When it was time for the husband's first dance, everyone was excited as Louis stood up first. He presented his hand as he did a little bow in front of Harry, making the curly boy giggle.

"May I have this dance, my lovely husband?" he asked. Louis is smiling so big he have those crinkles in his eyes that Harry love so much.

"Yes, you may, my dear husband," Harry replied. "And all my other dances as well," he beamed back.  
  
He then gave his hand to Louis as he stood up, the two of them walking towards the center stage. As the song _Grow Old With You_ begins to play, Louis squeezes Harry's hand, his thumb gently running over his husband's ring.

Louis really loves the color gold.

 

* * *

 

"So, my beautiful husband, how is married life treating you so far?" Louis asked Harry as they lie down on their bed, facing each other in the dark.

It was already late at night, and even after their wonderful wedding and exhausting reception that evening, both of them still have some energy left. They can't sleep yet, so they just decided to cuddle in bed, arms and legs tangled together. Louis can see Harry's silhouette with the light from outside, the full moon bright as ever.

Harry giggled. "Well, it has been nothing but perfect so far. And my husband is treating me very nicely too," he says.

 _Husband_. The word is like music to Louis' ears. He is Harry's husband, and Harry is his. He waited for years to be finally able to call Harry that, and now that he can, he will surely enjoy every minute of it.

"Honestly, can you believe it though?" he voices out loud. "We're married now, Haz."

"Yes we are," Harry answers fondly. "We're married, Lou! Oh God, I still can't believe it. I'm married to the love of my life, and he's tied to me forever."

"And ever," Louis finishes. "I'm yours forever and ever, baby."

They look into each other's eyes with a smile on their faces. Slowly, their heads moved closer and closer until the tips of their noses touch.

"I love you, husband," Louis whispers.

"I love you too, husband," Harry whispers back.

And then their lips touch. They kiss gently at first, feeling each other's lips. After a few moments, their kiss turned into a passionate one. Louis licks Harry's lips and when the curly one opened his mouth, their tongues danced together to a symphony only their hearts can hear. Harry and Louis are now one, and they poured all their happiness in that kiss.

They were breathless after their kiss, both of them still smiling. Louis stares at Harry lovingly, taking in all of his husband.

"Harry," he starts. When his husband hummed in response, Louis continues. "Do you remember last year when you asked me what my favorite color was?"

"Yeah," Harry answers, unsure where the conversation is going. "And I remember you telling me a different color every now and then."

"Well, yeah but, I think I have my favorite color now."

"Yeah? What is it then?" Harry asks.

"You," Louis says seriously.

Harry is puzzled. "Huh? You? What do you mean you?"

"I mean you. You, Hazza, is my favorite color," Louis replied as he tapped the tip of his index finger on Harry's nose.

"I still don't get it, Lou," Harry huffs. His eyebrows furrowed deeper. "How can I be your favorite color?"

Louis grins. "Because you, my love, is a very colorful art. A beautiful masterpiece with different hues and shades, from the brown of your hair to the pink of your toes. My lovely, lovely rainbow. And I love every color of you. So yes, you are my favorite color," Louis said like a speech, voice full of emotion.

Harry is beaming by now. Louis can be really melodramatic sometimes. His heart swells with Louis' confession though, and he might be tearing up a bit. Just a bit.

"You are such a sap," Harry teases. He pushed Louis playfully as the other one pretends to be offended.

"You wound me, Hazza," Louis says as he clutched at his chest. "Well, I'm sorry for trying to be romantic to my husband."

The word husband makes Harry smile wider. He decides to give in. "Aww, I'm sorry my lovely husband. I mean to say that you're a really romantic sap. My romantic sap," he coos as he wraps his arms around Louis.

The older boy pouts. "I'll only forgive you if you give me kisses."

"As many as you want, my husband."

Soon the two got tangled up again, telling each other their love through their lips and touch.

 

* * *

 

Louis really loves a lot of colors.

But he definitely loves Harry the most.

 ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D So...how was it? This is my first baby so please be nice. (i know you are) I read through this a dozen times I think and this is self-edited so I hope there are no mistakes. Please let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are all appreciated. :)
> 
> You can also drop by my [tumblr](http://willyoubemyburrito.tumblr.com/) to say hi! It would be nice to make new friends. Have a great day! xx
> 
> ETA: (11/22) This is months late but if you liked this and want to rec this fic on tumblr, please reblog [this](http://willyoubemyburrito.tumblr.com/post/103198660049/louis-favorite-color-by-fireproofrainbows-ao3) post with the edit I made! I would love you forever if you do, thanks again! ♥


End file.
